1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tray for storage and transportation of various items. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage and transportation tray which can also be used as a stand for presenting the items in an organized manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many art and craft supplies are provided in various bottles, tubes, and jars. These various items are often scattered about an artist's or craft person's work area in an unorganized fashion. Furthermore, when it is necessary to transport the various items, for example when attending a class, the person often piles the items in a box, cookie tin or some other container and carries the container to the class. Once at the class, all of the items must be removed and set out in the new work space, or a hunting game must take place to find a particular color or item that is buried in the container. Once the class is over, all of the items are thrown back into the container and the process starts again.
This problem is not unique to artists and craft persons, but is experienced by many other people as well. For example, manicurists often have their nail polish bottles scattered about in no particular arrangement. This makes it difficult for a client to see the various colors available and also for the manicurist to locate a desired color. The problem is further enhanced when the manicurist makes house calls because there is also a need to transport various items.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tray which can store and transport various small items in an organized manner. It is also desirable for the tray to allow the items to be presented for use in an organized manner.